Angel de Cristal
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Song-fic inspirado en la canción de Camela "Angel de Cristal".Habia pasado toda su vida deseando que llegara un hombre como él,y cuando por fin lo encontro,el destino se encargo de arrebatarselo...para siempre.Pero aún así su amor durara para toda la vida


"Angel de cristal"

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Bueno aki nuevamente con un one-shoot, que espero que les guste =)**

**Lo escribi durante las vacaciones, escuchando una canción, que por cierto es la canción recomendada para leer este one-shoot.**

**Bueno aora si disfrutenlo =)**

**(Play: Un angel de crista de Camela)**

-Alec Vulturi, ¿aceptas a Renesmee Cullen, para amarla y respetarla por todos los dias de tu vida?-

-Si, acepto-contesto el chico viendo a los ojos a la hermosa chica.

-Y tú, Renesmee Cullen, ¿aceptas a Alec Vulturi para amarlo y respetarlo por todos los dias de tu vida?-

-Si...acepto-sonrío.

El padre ordenó que el novio besara a la novia y los dos sonrieron antes de que sus labios se unieran y sellaran ese juramento.

Alec y Nessie se habian casado ante la oposición de sus padres que al final aceptaron su relación, y de Jacob Black, ese chico que se habia obsesionado con Renesmee, y mientras veia a los ahora esposos correr hacia el carruaje, detrás de la iglesia juro vengarse de Alec.

...

Alec vendó los ojos de Renesmee y la guio por la playa, mientras la chica solo sentia la arena en sus pies. Cuando finalmente pararon de caminar, Alec le quitó la venda para que Nessie viera una hermosa cabaña cerca del mar, las paredes de piedra estaban ocultas por grandes rosales de hermosas rosas rojas. Nessie se abalanzo hacia Alec mientras él le daba unas cuantas vueltas para que despues la cargara y la metiera a la cabañita. Llegaron hasta su habitación y Alec la acosto en la cama que estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas. Esea noche fue tan especial para los dos. Él fue muy delicado con ella y Nessie le demostro cuanto la amaba. Cada tarde salian a dar una vuelta por la playa, se sentaban en unas rocas y observaban como el Sol se metia y las estrellas hacian acto de presencia.

-Hasta que puedas contar todas las estrellas del cielo, hasta ese dia, sabrás cuanto te amo-le dijo una noche Alec a Nessie mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en la de su amado.

Un día, mientras Nessie preparaba la comida, se asomo por la ventana y pudó ver como un hombre corria en dirección hacia la cabañita. Ella corrio hacia la puerta y la aseguro bien. A los pocos segundos alguien tocó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó temerosa.

-Porfavor, tiene que venir, es acerca de su esposo...es acerca de Alec-explicó brevemente el hombre con la respiración agitada.

Nessie no lo pensó un segundo y abrío la puerta.

-¿Qué pasá con mi esposo?-preguntó.

-Lo encontramos...muerto-

Nessie soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡NO!¡NO!-gritó mientras corria desesperada por encontrar a su esposo. Por un segundo pensó que era una broma y que lo vería caminando por la playa en dirección a su cabaña despues de un largo día de trabajo, pero no habia nadie, solo podia ver una multitud de gente a lo lejos y aunque sus pies ya no daban para más, ella se esforzó y en unos segundos estaba abriendose paso entre las personas.

-¡NO!¡ALEC!-gritó mientras se incaba ante el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, mientras las lagrimás corrian por sus rosadas mejillas, ella acariciaba el pelo y rostro de Alec. Su mano izquierda bajo por el pecho de su esposo y pudó ver una mancha roja en la blanca camisa de Alec, justo en el estomago.

-¡ALEC!¡ALEC!-gritó nuevamente mientras lo acercaba hacia ella. Algunas personas la tomaron por los brazos y la alejaron de su amado.

Todos temian que Nessie pudiera cometer algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida, por esa razón decidieron llevarla con sus padres.

Edward y Bella podian ver a su hija en la ventana de su habitación, en plena madrugada, contando las estrellas.

-Hija, deja eso porfavor-habló suavemente su padre mientras hacia que Nessie retrocediera, pero eso solo provoco la histeria de la chica.

-¡NO, PAPA!-gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, su madre corrio a abrazarla.

-Hija, él ya no volvera-dijo su madre suavemente, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Mamá estoy a punto de saber cuanto me ama-explicó Nessie mientras contaba los dedos de sus manos. Sus papas la abrazaron, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer algo más por su hija.

Los meses pasaron y Nessie decidio volver a su cabaña. Salia todas las tardes a caminar por la playa y se sentaba en el mismo lugar en el que sentaba con Alec. Despues de mirar las estrellas un rato regresaba a su cabaña, abria la ventana que dejaba ver un cielo lleno de estrellas, se acostaba y las lagrimás hacian acto de presencia al recordar todos los momentos que paso con el amor de su vida. Y eso a Alec le dolia porque no podia abrazarla, ni besarla, ni secarle aquellas lagrimás que derramaba por él. Y es que aunque él siempre estaba con Nessie, ella nunca lo notaba. Alec caminaba con ella todas las tardes y se sentaba en la misma roca para contemplar las estrellas, acariciaba el pelo de Nessie.

-Te amo Nessie-le dijo al oido para que despues se esfumara.

Renesmee oyó esa declaración y se levanto bruscamente, pero no vio nada, eso hizo que más lagrimás mojaran su almohada.

-Te amo Alec-susurró bajando ambas manos hacia su vientre, hacia el fruto de su gran y eterno amor. Mientras que una estrella hermosa, grande y brillante aparecia justo en dirección hacia la ventana de Nessie. 

**Y...¿qué les parecio? Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un final triste, asi que espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, y ademas me da animos para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Cuidense, besos, espero leernos pronto.**

**Y no se les olvide dejarme un review ^0^**


End file.
